What they don't remember
by StarCrest1
Summary: I am not going to continue without reviews! well maybe...
1. Default Chapter

The small fairyless boy slowly made his way up to the stone rising where the young princess waited. He stopped as she turned around, and averted his eyes at her stunned expression. Pain was obvious on his face as he winced at her unrecognizing face. He turned the small instrument in his hands and gently laid it on the stone ground. Just as the young girl eyed the item she gasped and watched as the young boy fled, barely dodging her handmaid.  
  
He slowed his pace to barely a jog as he rounded the corner to the market noting how easier it was to sneak in than it was to get out. He looked around the once barren market and noted the small changes that had occurred. He stopped to look more diligently but to no avail. The small ranch girl was nowhere in sight.  
  
He made his way up the small set of steps and slowed as he sat down and rested against an engraved stone. She wouldn't have recognized him anyway. Nobody would. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. His mind wondered to a certain small sage. A smile crossed his face as he thought of his young friend. He searched his tunic for the small token of friendship. Getting frustrated he stood up and began to take off the small garment. Just as he had gotten the belt undone a small giggle reached his ears. He quickly lifted his belt as his face turned a deep shade of red. He looked around for the source but no one was there. He stood there wondering where the small gift had gone. And then he realized she had forgotten too, they all had forgotten. On the verge of tears the young once forest boy ran towards the temple.  
  
The young boy had barely caught his breath as he entered the sacred temple. He eyed the somber surroundings and made his way up the steps to the sword blanketed with light. He sighed as he let his hands grip the hilt of the sword. He pulled up with all of his strength and as a blue light surrounded him a familiar voice let out a shriek that rang through the great hall… 


	2. It broke?

Link jolted around in time to see Malon cling to  
his waist before the blue aura engulfed them both.  
After the glow had receded Link glanced down to  
not only find a familiar older version of himself  
but also a recognizably older and more 'developed'  
Malon in his arms. "What the..."   
  
::SLAP::   
  
An echo rang through the hall as Malon slapped  
Link over the back of the head. "HEY! What'd you  
do that for?" "You're gonna scare away the   
fairies!". Linked began to get up and stretch when  
Malon commented on the obvious. "Hey... you got  
bigger!" Link glanced back down at Malon when he  
noticed a strange glow emanating from the master  
sword. "Huh?" Link and Malon said in unison as  
the blade began to shake violently. "Oh no..."  
"Wha...?" Linked grabbed Malon by the arm and ran  
for the exit of the large room.   
  
Just as they reached the pedestal holding the  
spiritual stones a large explosion could be  
heard. Link covered Malon as bits of debri flew   
through the air. He glanced back at the master   
sword. He stared wide-eyed at the sight before   
him. The master sword lay in pieces next to the   
now broken pedestal. "This could be bad..." Link   
stared around the building as Malon got up to  
dust herself off. "I wonder if anyone heard?"   
He questioned as he looked over at the entrance.  
Malon turned too address him and noticed his  
green tunic. "Maybe it woke up my... Hey! Are  
you from the forest? Was that your fairy?"  
She mumbled on as she jumped around excitedly  
in front of Link. "Wha... Maybe we could discuss  
this somewhere else..." Malon followed his gaze to  
a very angry looking grounds keeper standing at  
the entrance. "He he..." "Um, listen... It was..."   
  
" in the DID YOU DO!!!"  
  
"Fairy boy, I think we should leave now"  
"Great idea." Link said as he grabbed Malons  
arm and dashed through the enraged man and  
through the temple entrance.  
  
Authors notes: YEAH!! Another chapter! I really  
hadn't expected to update this so soon. Yeah,  
I know it's kinda short, but that just means  
chapter three will be up even sooner! Please  
review and give me some ideas. I kinda know   
where the story's going in the sense that I   
will still be using words in the future:) 


End file.
